


Hope on Devil's Wings

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cheese, College, Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is a Tease, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Piercings, Romance, Singing, Smoking, Soft Draco Malfoy, Tattoos, Top Harry Potter, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: Draco ran away cross country to get away from his old life and start his sophomore year at Hogwarts University. Leaving a bad relationship and uncaring parents, Draco did not want or think about getting into another relationship. But then he falls for resident bad boy Harry Potter, whose only goal seems to break Draco out of his shell or die trying. From secrets to drunken kisses, everything is just a step for Draco to break free from his chains.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Past Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 16
Kudos: 149





	1. Break Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very new for me. I have never written a bottom Draco Malfoy. So, why not start now? I hope you all enjoy!

Hope on Devil’s Wings

Chapter 1

Break Free

It took Draco almost three days to drive to New York. Three days from California to New York, where he will start his second year of College at Hogwarts University. Three days full of energy drinks, coffee, and only stopping to hazard using the bathroom in a diner (because Draco Malfoy will never fall to using gas station restrooms no matter how manic or depressed he’s feeling). The days without sleep were not kind to Draco. His skin, which always was on the pale side, looked waxy and there were bags under his silverish eyes, and his platinum blond hair was in total disarray. However, in his mind, these small sacrifices were worth it for these three days. Three days and almost the whole country separating Draco from his past, and yet he felt they were still chasing him the entire way.

He could still hear and feel everything he was running away from. His Father’s sneers and cold emotions towards his son. His Mother’s outright hatred and subtle interest towards Draco’s interests. And Theo… everything with Theo. He had to get away, had to run as far away to a place where nobody would find him.

That was why Draco picked Hogwarts University in the first place! It’ll accept all the credits he did in his first year of college, it had the perfect program that he wanted, and it was in New York City. It was large, full of people that he could easily disappear in. That was all Draco Malfoy wanted, no needed right now: to disappear. Which was why he left with nary a note to his parents. Why he gathered all the money Nonna Druella Black left for him in her will, transferring every he needed from his family’s bank to one in New York just as his grandfather Abraxas Malfoy taught him, and packed everything he needed in his car, an old gray Corolla, and left.

Left for New York, where nobody will know him. Well, almost nobody. There was another reason why he chose Hogwarts, and that was because of an old friend he hasn’t seen in years. Daphne Greengrass. Draco couldn’t wait to see her, knowing that she was waiting for him at Hogwarts was the only bright light in the shitshow that was his escape from California. He had to deal with things that he didn’t even know how to describe! Gas Stations from hell, being chased out of Tennessee (he will never go there again), almost being forced to marry some country girl because he decided to be nice and help pay for her coffee which she was fifteen cents short, and endless driving that made him forget that he even existed. Which was fine by him. Draco wished sometimes that he just stopped existing, for at least then the pain California caused would maybe slip away.

But life did not work like that, and after three days his goal was finally in sight: Hogwarts University. It was a strange college. It was by Central Park, less than a mile away, and in the bustling city of Manhattan, Hogwarts seemed to be its own private and personal bubble. It was a huge campus with one main building, tall and impressive like a castle from Europe! It even had towers and gargoyles! The buildings were spread out, all sitting around a beautiful campus, filled with green fields and trees, the center of which stood a large fountain with, funny enough, a man and woman who looked like a witch and wizard, holding wands up from which’s tips water sprouted out from! There was also a centaur with its bow drawn more water coming out of the arrow’s tip. On the fields, students were all lazing about on the beautiful August day, enjoying the last weekend before classes, squealing and running to friends they haven’t seen all summer, and generally looking and acting like they belong to Hogwarts. As he pulled into the student parking lot, Draco only hoped that he might one day feel that. For right now, sitting in his car and running on the fumes of the last cup of coffee he drank five hours ago, he felt as much of an outsider that he could. Draco sighed and looked up at the sky. _“Nonna vegila su di me,”_ he muttered before exiting his car.

His entire life was packed in two suitcases. It was easy to travel, yeah, however, Draco couldn’t think that it was sad that he had so little he wanted to hold onto and bring with him. There were his clothes, obviously, however, there was also an old album filled with pictures of his Nonna and Nonno, his Grandmother and Grandfather, who did more in raising him than his actual parents, as well as pictures of Draco when he was happy when he was younger and innocent. Pictures of Draco with his friends, or at least people he thought were his friends until Theo happened, but more importantly pictures of Draco with Daphne! His best friend, and now only friend here. He wanted to text her and tell her that he was here, but his coffee-fumes-addled mind just called for a bed, a proper bed. So, making sure he had everything: his suitcases, phone, and wallet, Draco Malfoy stepped towards the campus of Hogwarts University.

He thought that New York and Los Angeles would be similar, or at least similar enough that he could navigate anywhere in the city with no problem. However, navigating Hogwarts proved to him how wrong he was. For one, Draco noticed, was that there were none of the false niceties that were common in Los Angeles. Nobody smiled at him just to smile, or make a comment on his outfit, which Draco was thankful for as he truly believed at that moment he looked like shit in his wrinkled shirt and jeans and not to even begin mentioning his hair, but also as he walked around aimlessly looking for the dormitories, Draco couldn’t help but listen in to the conversations around him. There were no fake conversations! No “Let’s do Lunch!” or “Let’s get coffee!” and leaving it at there. Instead, when people made plains on getting coffee or lunch, there were debates, even full-on arguments on where to go and whose food is shit. “Fuck no you actually go there! Dude their coffee tastes like that sewage shit that Westchester pulls! No, you want to go to Marauders, it’s like not even a mile away by Columbus and Broadway!” one person passionately yelled as Draco walked by.

And best of all, in Draco’s mind, nobody bothered him. They all just glanced at him if they even noticed before going on their business. Draco did not feel like interacting with anyone, maybe just mutter a hello to whoever his roommate will be and fall asleep for all eternity. But before any of that, he had to find the dorms. _What kind of place would you call Gryffindor Tower?_ He frowned in thought. The only towers he saw were attached to the main central castle-like building, and he had a sneaking idea that they would not put that much effort into dormitories. So he was left to wander, taking in the beauty of the campus as he did so, straining his eyes to look for any signs or big flags that would point out where Gryffindor Tower is.

Luck shone on Draco a few minutes later when he saw a banner that was deep red with a golden lion hanging from a building that read _“Welcome to Gryffindor Tower!”_ Draco immediately realized why it was named like that. Gryffindor Tower was, indeed, a tower. The tower was wide and stout, not reaching taller than five stories with a pointed roof that matched the towers in the main building, but at the end of the day, it was, in fact, a legit tower. Draco just stood there, transfixed, staring at the building. _I’m going to live here!?_ He panicked before allowing a small well of excitement to bubble up. He took a step towards the dorms before a loud voice yelled out, “COMING THROUGH!”

Draco only had a second to jump out of the way before he was run over by a speeding guy on a skateboard, falling on his ass. The man was, in a word, perfect in the short time that Draco had to stare at him. He was tall with raven black hair that just had a naturally messy look to it. He had a fairly muscular body, like he worked out at the gym every day, and by god his thighs and ass! They were thicc, with two C’s. That was the only way Draco could think of describing them! He was wearing jeans that hugged everything so nicely, and a rainbow belt along with a loud rainbow plaid shirt over a red muscle shirt with a lion. It sounded too stupid to look good but somehow, he made it all work. Then the man turned and grinned at Draco. It was a devilish grin that just leaked of mirthful mischief. And his eyes! Beautiful green eyes reminding Draco of emeralds or rolling valleys. “Sorry!” this mysterious man grinned, and he was gone the next second.

Draco didn’t know how long he sat there staring at space before his senses took control again. Blushing mildly, he stood up and made sure both his suitcases were intact before walking into the dormitory. A very grumpy woman behind a security desk helped him get his key, find his dormitory, and after twenty minutes to take his photo ID taken. Draco thanked her but she just glared at him and muttered under her breath about buying toilet paper before looking back at whatever she was reading.

Draco entered the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor and found his room near the end of the hall. Unlocking it easily, Draco walked in to see that his new home.

Half of the room was already decorated. The walls were filled with sports teams and rainbow psychedelic posters, with a few personal pictures mixed in between. Fairy lights strung around the ceiling and window, and Draco actually thought it was a cute idea and wondered if his roommate would mind if he continued it to fully wrap around the walls. His desk already had his laptop set up, as well as other small odds and pieces, as well as clothes thrown around the floor. There was a faint smell of weed that hung around, and Draco couldn’t help but scrunch his nose at it. He turned to his side of the room, which was bare, waiting for a personality that was scared to present itself. Draco walked in and silently placed his two suitcases on his bed and began to unpack. He quickly set up his laptop on the desk on his side of the room, connecting it to the internet easily before putting his photo album next to it. Then he turned to take his clothes out of the trunks only for the fumes inside him to run out and exhaustion crashing into him.

Draco fell onto the bed, his suitcases pushed slightly to the side as he did so, and slept for the first time in three days.

It was a dreamless sleep, thankfully, a sleep that was more about fighting exhaustion than dreams and recharging yourself. It was hours later that he woke up, the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon gone. He still felt tired, almost deadly so, however, Draco felt like he was in no near trouble of collapsing from exhaustion. Slowly, Draco opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was red. Bright red-orange hair.

“Hey! You’re awake! That’s awesome!” a voice said, and Draco groaned as he sat up, shaking the last of the sleep from his head. In front of him, sitting on the other bed, was a tall lanky redheaded man around his age with freckles on his nose. “Slept well, roomie?” the man grinned.

“Yeah, sorry,” Draco said softly, stifling a yawn. “I didn’t think I would meet you like this.”

“You should imagine my surprise when I walked in to see a cute little boy in bed,” the redhead grinned, “Uh—you are my roommate right? Not just a random high school freshmen who came in here for a nap?”

“Yes I am, I’ll have you know I’m twenty-years-old, thank you very much,” Draco huffed. He shook his head and said, “I’m Draco Malfoy.”

“Wicked! I’m Ron, Ron Weasley,” Ron Weasley said, and he clasped Draco’s hand. Draco thought he was going to shake it, but instead, Ron just clapped it and slid his hand back. Draco stared at him, confused. “Uhh…”

“Looks like I got to teach you that, huh?” Ron grinned. “So, where are you from Draco?”

Draco felt a pain shot through his heart, already here and he was asked to talk about the place he wanted to escape from. Still, it was a common question, right, so he might as well answer it just enough to satisfy his roommate. “California,” he said.

“Really? That’s amazing! You must like be on the beach every day, right? I would love to do that, chilling on the beach with a join in my hand and a guy on my arms—hang on you’re not like homophobic or anything? I asked them specifically not to give me a homophobic roomie after last year!”

Draco’s cheeks turned rosy and he glanced down at his lap. Was everyone in New York so brash about their sexuality? He knew from experience in L.A. that California was pretty open and progressive, hell people would sometimes date or kiss the same gender just to look good to any camera that looked their way, but still, Draco found it hard to be totally open. Especially after Theo—no, no don’t think of that. This is a new day! A new life for Draco Malfoy! And he was determined to not let his past hold him back!

He looked up at Ron, who was still waiting for an answer, and said, “Actually… I’m gay myself too.”

Ron let out a huge sigh of relief and grinned like a little kid who was just told he now owns a candy shop. “That’s amazing! Though to be technical, I’m bisexual, see,” he pulled up his sleeve to show off a tattoo of the bisexual flag on an impressive bicep which he flexed. “Got this when I was seventeen, wicked right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Draco nodded.

Ron grinned, “How about you? Any tats?”

“Uh no… but I always wanted to get a piercing,” Draco admitted.

“Why haven’t you?” Ron asked curiously, “They’re amazing!” he brushed his orange hair out of the way to show Draco his piercings. He had an industrial piercing at the top of his ear which was a pure silver rod and bulbs, and two silver rings hanging off his lobes. He turned and showed that his other ear was pierced identically. “The boys love them, gives me a bad boy vibe,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh,” Draco said softly. “Well, uh… I just haven’t gotten the time to get one,” he lied. _Or the courage,_ he thought, his mind flashing to his parents.

“I see, well maybe you’ll get one this year yeah? I know an awesome place to get your first one,” Ron grinned. Draco just nodded but said nothing.

“So, what made you decide to transfer here?” Ron asked. “You’re a sophomore like me, obviously.”

 _I needed to get away._ “Hogwarts was just the better school for me, I just couldn’t go here until this year,” Draco answered.

Ron grinned, “Yeah! This place is amazing, me and my friends love it here!”

“That’s good,” Draco hummed.

Ron licked his lips and glanced around the room. “So, you have any decorations to put up? I don’t mind.”

“Actually no,” Draco answered, feeling silly for having nothing, not that he would hang up if he had them. “But uh… I like the fairy lights. If you don’t mind, I kind of want to get another string and just finish along the windows and wall.”

“That sounds cool! Yeah, I would love that!” Ron grinned, “These can like change colors too, so make sure to get that, alright?”

“Sure,” Draco nodded.

“Do you know anyone here?” Ron asked, “Well, besides me.”

“Just one.”

“Oh, well in that case why not come out with me tonight?” Ron asked. Draco stared at him, shocked at the question. Ron just grinned and said, “There’s a party being thrown by the athletes, and my friends are going to be there! Come on, it’ll be fun!”

A party. With people. Wasn’t the point of going to New York was to disappear? To become another face in the crowd? If he went to this party, Draco was scared that somehow, though illogical, someone might recognize him. It was the small anxious part of his brain that fired off all the worst possibilities. Someone would find him. Someone would recognize him. Someone would tell his parents… tell Theo. _Stop it Draco, you’re being stupid and anxious again,_ he chastised himself. It was stupid, being so over-reactive towards a party! He just got to Hogwarts, nobody knows him here, only Daphne Greengrass and Draco didn’t even know where to begin to look for her! This party might be a good idea, if not to somehow make a friend miraculously, then to just find out more about Hogwarts and who to avoid. Besides, he was going to live with Ron for the rest of the school year so he might as well try to get to know the guy. He looked nice enough, even if he did smell a bit like a weed garden, and Draco did not want to make a bad second impression after horribly messing up the first by falling asleep on his bed without even unpacking.

He looked at Ron and allowed a small smile to grace his face, “Yeah, okay I’d like that.”

“Great!” Ron cheered. “We’re leaving at seven!”

“Okay,” Draco nodded, “just uh, let me unpack and shower first? I’ve driven for three days straight.”

“No problem man, the bathroom’s that door over there,” Ron grinned. “Man this is sweet, I can’t wait till you meet my friends, they’re all awesome!”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded. “I can’t wait too.” And for once, he felt genuine excitement since he left Los Angeles. He was gone from there, gone from his ghosts even if they were not even a week away. He was in New York, where he can be a new man. He was in Hogwarts University, where he can study what he pleases and go for his own goals. And now, though a little scared, he was going out with his roommate and see how it is to live life as a college sophomore. Maybe his life, after five torturous years, would finally be an upswing.

Maybe Draco Malfoy will finally feel what it truly means to live free.


	2. Harry Freaking Potter

Chapter 2

Harry Freaking Potter

Draco fidgeted in front of the mirror in his dorm. He was dressed for the party and, after three long days and what felt like a longer shower, he finally had a chance to look at himself.

His hair was getting longer, he noticed. It was a very light blond, almost platinum, and for years he always had it cut short and tamed, over his ears and above his neck. Now, however, his hair was starting to reach his ears and neck, and Draco kind of liked the look. He turned his head sideways to look at his hair better and smiled, yeah, he thought it would be interesting to see how long it could grow. His face was thankfully still clear. He had a few products to make sure it stayed that way. He had a slightly aristocratic cheekbones and a strong chin, however, Draco was always teased when he was young for looking girly. He remembered, quite grimly, one day when he was twelve Daphne chased him around her house trying to get him to dress up in one of her new dresses. To this day he still shivered at the memory.

Still, Draco will admit that he looked good. He had a lean build and his androgynous face that made him look pretty or hot in anything he wore. Draco Malfoy might have tons of baggage; however, he would always be confident in what he wore whenever he put in the effort. Even when he was with Theo at his worse, he always put in the effort… _No, don’t think of him, he’s miles away,_ Draco scolded himself. _You’re in Hogwarts. You’re going out to meet new friends. Forget him._

He forced himself to smile and examine his outfit. He has decided to keep it simple. Black jean pants that are tight but comfortable, a simple dark green shirt, and a designer jacket over it. He stared at himself until his smile felt genuine and turned as the door opened, Ron walking in. “Hey, you ready?” the redhead grinned. He was wearing something similar to Draco, however, he was wearing a red muscle shirt with a golden lion on it.

“Yeah, I am,” Draco nodded, “Is this too much?”

“Nah mate, it’s perfect,” Ron grinned. “Let’s go!”

The two left the dorm, Ron locking it, and with another grin, Ron swung his arm for Draco to follow him. “We’re walking, the place is close by,” he said.

It was a brisk night for August, the sky was cloudless, but Draco couldn’t see any stars, which he was used to. The only celestial object he could see in the sky was the moon, shining almost full onto them.

As they walked, Ron told Draco a little about the party. It was at a frat house, some of the frat boys being friends with Ron and his friends. “They’re totally cool guys, you’re going to love them! There’s even a gay one!”

“O-Oh okay,” Draco said, “How do you know that?”

“Because I hooked up with him last week,” Ron grinned. “Dude does this thing with his tongue—I’ll introduce you to him!”

“Oh,” was all Draco said, both embarrassed and a little disinterested. He both wanted and didn’t want to go back into the dating world. It was too soon. He only got away from Theo, breaking up for good with the young man only two weeks before his fleeing—no, moving to New York for Hogwarts. He started to rub his hands on his wrist subconsciously as he followed Ron down the street.

They walked across the main grounds of Hogwarts, getting away from the main building, which Ron pointed out was where all the professor’s offices were as well as every other kind of office a university needed, and turned a corner to a small little community of shops, a small café next to a bookstore and even a diner. Ron grinned and gestured towards them, “All student-run,” he said proudly. “Hermione’s got the bookstore down pack, that’s Flourish and Blotts, she’s another friend she’s very smart, top in all her classes! Weird she hangs out with us but she’s cool.”

“And the bistro and diner?” Draco asked.

Ron frowned, “Uh Neville works at the café, but I forget who works at the diner, but Neville’s great with plants if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Draco frowned. He personally had no qualms about people who partook in that sort of activity, he just never had the drive, or opportunity to do it himself. Besides, he knew if his parents found out they would likely kill him themselves or send people to do it for them. _But now we’re a country away, I wonder if they’ll ever find out if I… no, it would be weird if I ask directly._

Ron grinned at him, unaware of Draco’s inner struggle, “But yeah he’s a cool dude, Neville. Dude can make a damn good cup of coffee and roll a great joint!” He winked and Draco just nodded, his cheeks heating up. They walked past the three shops and further down where a house was sitting. It was a tall two-story home with a wrap-around porch and the letters A.G.K. Draco looked up at Ron expectantly.

“Alpha Gamma Kappa. Sounds stupid, I know, but hey they’re frat boys and they have booze,” Ron grinned. “Come on!”

“Are any people in your main group in this fraternity?” Draco found himself asking as he eyed the house with disdain.

“Nah, we just like to go to their parties,” Ron said. “Come on, you have to meet Harry! He should be here by now!” He took Draco’s arm and dragged the blond up the rest of the way to the house. Music was already blasting and inside college students were all in various stages of drinking, dancing, laughing, playing beer pong on the dining room table, or just lounging around the house that was adequately furnished. In true college party fashion, everyone was drinking out of red solo cups, and Ron immediately brought Draco into the kitchen, which was a little less crowded. On the main island in the middle of the kitchen were several bottles of various booze, soda, and fruit juices. “Got a favorite?” Ron asked as he reached for the whiskey.

“A bit, yeah,” Draco nodded, looking around. “I know how to make a couple of drinks.”

“Really?” Ron said, getting two shot glasses and filling them with whiskey. He held one up and handed the other to Draco. “Well, let’s see it,” he grinned.

Draco glanced at the glass and took it. He gave Ron a faint smile and they toasted, clinking glasses before downing their drinks. The burn felt good and Draco exhaled as he placed his cup back, Ron already filling it again. “Want a Dark and Stormy?” he asked.

“The fuck is that?” Ron asked.

Draco sighed and took his second shot. “Hand me the dark rum over there and I’ll show you,” he said, pointing to the bottle. He grabbed two red solo cups and took the dark rum from Ron. He filled the cups with ice and poured the rum into both cups before adding ginger beer and lime juice. He took two plastic straws from a cup holding dozens of them and used the straws to stir before throwing the straws out and holding both cups, offering one to Ron. “Dark and Stormy,” he said. “Enjoy.”

Ron took the drink and sipped it cautiously, his eyes widening. “Damn Draco! You a bartender or something back in Cali?” he asked.

“No,” Draco said, blushing. “I just picked up a few things making drinks for my grandparents and their friends. This was my Nonna’s favorite.”

“She has good taste,” Ron hummed. “Come on, let’s find Harry and the others!” He took Draco’s arm once more, and Draco only had enough time to grab his drink and take a sip as Ron pulled him out of the kitchen. Ron waved and yelled out to people he knew, but he did not stop as he continued to search for this Harry. Draco kept his eyes open too, wondering what this Harry looked like.

They reached the back room where the music was loudest, and Ron walked straight through, pushing through the dancing crowd of drunken young adults, some in various stages of undress, to a door that led outside. “There he is!” Ron grinned. “OI! HARRY!”

_Oh fuck._

It was him. Of course, it was him. Why else wouldn’t it be him? Draco wondered as he stared at the boy who almost ran him over on his skateboard. He did not have his skateboard this time, instead much to Draco’s flustering embarrassment, he saw that this boy, Harry, was completely shirtless. And god did he look good.

He was upside down, doing a handstand his muscles all flexed with ease as he kept his balance. Draco’s eyes immediately went to his stomach where he could see a six-pack and a trail of black hair leading down… up to his pants. Draco tried to not think about that as he quickly looked down to see Harry’s impressive pecs, which looked impressive and large, pushing out even while his arms were stretched out fully. _Sweet god, does he work out his chest every day? Oh sweet baby Jesus, he has his nipples pierced!_ Draco thought, openly staring at the hairless chest with two silver bars pierced through the nipples. He will admit that he had a kink for large perfect chests, it was one of the things that initially brought him and Theo together, but staring at Harry’s chest right now, it just blew everything he saw before out of the water. Then he looked down, with great difficulty, to see Harry’s face. His eyes were the first thing Draco noticed, the same beautiful green, almost like emeralds, and he had a devilish smirk as he stared at Draco and Ron. His hair was a bit on the long side, looking like it was naturally messy, and Draco could see that he had his ears still pierced. He winked at the two and nodded at someone near him.

A burly looking guy stepped forward with a bottle of beer and uncapped it. Harry opened his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue with a loud “Ahhhh.” The others around him snickered at that and the guy knelt down to pour the beer into Harry’s open mouth.

Draco just watched transfixed as the amber liquid fell in a steady stream from the bottle into Harry’s open mouth, the raven-haired bow swallowing easily, his Adam’s Apple hypnotically bobbing until the bottle was empty. Harry grinned and cartwheeled to his feet. “Ta-Da!” he said to drunken applause.

Next to him, Ron cheered and grinned at Draco before continuing to pull him towards the group, “Harry—hey Harry,” he said, letting go of Draco’s arm to high-five Harry. Draco couldn’t help but just stare at Harry, who now because he was standing correctly his chest looked even bigger. _Oh, fuck me._ Draco groaned mentally. “Guys, you have to meet my new roomie! His name’s Draco Malfoy and he’s from LA!”

Draco was suddenly the center of attention. Usually, he would love this. He would bask in everyone looking at him, both in awe and interest, but then things… happened. And now, Draco felt his face reddened and he tried to hide behind his drink, muttering a hello. Harry took a step forward and gave Draco a wide grin, their eyes connecting. Draco’s face reddened even further as Harry smoothly put his hands over Draco’s and tipping the cup so he sipped Draco’s drink. “Hello Draco, my name’s Harry Potter, it’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.”

“Harry! Honestly,” a girl huffed, and Harry just turned to grin at her, “What Hermione?” he said innocently as he went back to a chair and scooped up his shirt. Draco looked at her as the girl shook her head, crossing her arms. She had brown hair and was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a pink jacket over it. She shook her head at Harry’s grin and looked at Draco, her expression sharp as though she was reading him. “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger,” she introduced herself, “please excuse my friend Harry, he can be an idiot at times.”

“But a lovable idiot,” Harry grinned, surprising Draco as he winked at Hermione and kissed her cheek before falling, rather gracefully, into the chair that his shirt was on. She scoffed but grinned, shaking her head.

“Right, anyway,” Ron continued, “That’s Hermione, she keeps Harry and me on track with our homework! She’s a sadist like that,” he stuck his tongue out at Hermione. “Over there is Seamus, he's our fratboy friend,” he pointed to the burly young man and winked at Draco, “next to him is Blaise Zabini, he’s a really cool dude,” he pointed to a tall black young man, muscular wearing only a muscle shirt and tight pants who grinned and winked at the two of them, “and next to him is Daphne—”

“Draco Malfoy, you finally got your small ass here,” the young woman interrupted Ron. She was extremely pretty with long blonde hair and a small nose and large brown eyes that were now glaring at Draco with full annoyance. She stepped towards Draco and raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms. “Well Malfoy?” she said.

“I just got here today,” Draco said, immediately.

“And you didn’t text me? I didn’t even know you’re Weasley’s roommate!” Daphne said. She shook her head and stared at him, “So how long until you get here and give me a hug?” Draco immediately gave his drink to Ron so he could hug Daphne properly and tightly. Daphne smiled as she held Draco, “God it’s good to see you here,” she said. “I should never have left you there with that bastard. If I knew—”

“Daphne, please, not now,” Draco muttered.

Daphne looked at Draco with a knowing eye and nodded, “Okay,” she said. “But later. We are definitely having this talk later.”

“I promise,” Draco said. He turned to Ron and reached for his drink, only for Harry to take it and smirk at Draco, taking a wink as he took another sip. “This is good,” Harry moaned. “What is this?”

“It’s just a mixed drink,” Draco muttered, snatching his cup from Harry.

“Dude you need to watch him he’s like a wizard with the bottles!” Ron said, showing off his drink with pride. “It was like amazing to watch!”

“You make drinks?” one of the boys that Ron hasn’t introduced yet. He was tall and slightly chubby with a cherub face. "Oh! I'm Neville, by the way," he introduced himself, blushing slightly.

“A bit,” Draco muttered, “Nothing special. Just something my grandmother liked to drink.”

“It’s _really_ good though, the best thing I’ve ever drunk at a party like this!” Ron grinned.

“That’s because you only drink whiskey, Ron,” Hermione huffed, shaking her head slightly.

“Whiskey is good!” Ron yelled, “but the shit Draco made is amazing!”

“Oh really? I would love to taste any drink you make then, Draco,” Harry grinned.

“Uh yeah, sure,” Draco muttered, glancing down at his own drink quickly. What the hell was going on? He wondered. Why is this man making him act like a blushing virgin all of a sudden? It was too soon after Theo, too soon after California. He told himself this time and again, he felt like this time and again. Draco wasn’t himself, he was weaker, only the pieces that Theo left behind. He did not even think he would be possible of blushing, to think nothing of how his heart is pounding at just the stupid grin that Potter was giving him.

He looked around and bit his lower lip, “Uh if you want, I can make it for you… now,” he said.

“I would love that, let’s go,” Harry said. He held out his hand like a prince offering a princess, “May we dance to the booze, my darling?” he said.

Draco held up his nose and finished his drink, “I don’t know, how much did you drink?”

“Not enough to be sloshing, but enough to declare without embarrassment that you are really hot,” Harry said.

“Harry!” both Hermione and Daphne yelled out while Blaise just chuckled. Harry just gave Draco an impish grin, and Draco knew that he was doomed.

“Fine,” he said forcefully. “Let’s go make you a drink.”

Harry grabbed Draco by the arm, _what is it with these Hogwarts men and grabbing arms?,_ and together the two went inside. Once again music blasted in Draco’s ears, ruining any chance of conversation until they were in the kitchen. Draco glanced at Harry and asked in what he hoped was a calm, conversational tone, “What do you want to drink?”

“Something thick and yummy from a cute blond,” Harry smirked, standing just behind Draco, his hands on Draco’s waist. Draco swallowed and took a deep breath. The touch was familiar, too familiar. He could almost feel _his_ hands on his waist, _his_ breath on his ear before _he_ nibbled on it and—NO! _Focus on the drink Malfoy. Just focus._ “You—you want what Ron and I had right?”

“If that’s what you want to make me,” Harry hummed. “You know, has anyone told you, you have a very nice ass?”

“Potter I—just can you hand me the dark rum, please,” Draco said. Harry kept one hand on Draco’s waist, leaning against him as he reached to get the bottle. Draco had to manually control his breathing and blushing as he reached to get the other stuff he needed. He glanced back at Harry, who just grinned at him and bit his lower lip. “Are you… are you always so flirty when you’re drunk?” he asked cautiously.

“A little, but the boys don’t complain about it,” Harry grinned. “Not that they ever get far with me, it’s just too fun playing with them.”

“Oh,” was all Draco said. So Potter’s a playboy. Of course, Draco would start to have feelings for a person like that. It was all he was ever good for. He finished making the drink and turned to give it to Harry, the taller boy thankfully taking a step back. Harry took a long, slow drink, his eyes never leaving Draco. “Delicious,” he purred and smiled at Draco. “You really have a talent.”

“Thanks,” Draco muttered. He quickly turned around and made himself another one before leaving with Harry, having to push himself close to the raven-haired when they reached the backroom to squeeze past the dancers and out the door once more. They returned to their group and Daphne quickly got up to give Draco her seat. He looked around to see that the fratboy, Seamus, was gone. 

“So, Draco,” Hermione said conversationally as they all sat around, “what major are you studying?”

“Really Hermione? That’s the first question you think of?” Ron scoffed. “Can you think of anything else more boring?”

“It’s an honest question,” Hermione bit back, “it’s better than what you probably asked him.”

“I’ll have you know that I asked him the best questions,” Ron said.

Draco scoffed and took a sip before humming, “No you didn’t. If I remember correctly you asked if I was your roommate, before immediately asking if I was just a random high schooler who just decided to take a nap on my bed.”

The group laughed and Draco couldn’t help but notice how rich Harry’s laugh was, how his eyes glowed with mirth as clear laugh lines developed on his face as he smiled.

“Draco!” Ron yelled, “Don’t betray me like that.”

Draco just shrugged and took another sip. “But anyway, I’m undecided.”

“Okay,” Hermione nodded. Draco glanced around at this group of people. Hermione, Ron, Daphne, Blaise, Neville, and Harry. Six people, and now with himself, that would make seven. He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, remembering something that his grandfather used to do.

_“Listen Draco, when you need six of something, always buy seven! The same with making. If you need to make six cannoli or six sfogliatella, you make seven. If you have six guests coming over, invite your neighbor. Why? Because sette is lucky! It’s magical!”_

“Draco? Yo Draco, you there?”

Draco snapped out of his memory and looked around to see everyone staring at him. “Sorry,” he muttered, “I was just thinking something my Nonno, my grandfather, told me. What were you asking?” he looked at Ron who was staring at him.

“I was asking if you wanted to come with us,” Ron said. “We’re all going to a bar nearby—no worries about sneaking in, we got you—but only if you want.”

“Come on Draco, it’ll be fun,” Harry said, giving him that devilish smile that made Draco’s heart feel weak. He felt six pairs of eyes on him, all looking hopeful except, surprisingly enough, Hermione’s, who stared at him with an odd look, as though she was trying to figure out his character and how he’ll fit in with the others. Draco wanted to shrink away from the gaze, but his old self yelled at him inside. Draco Malfoy never backs down by a simple look! So he stood up, feeling somewhat tipsy, and stared at Harry Potter challengingly, “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!


	3. Hangovers and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Life comes at you fast in the new year, and I've been distracted. However, I have been working out future chapters in notes! I decided that this story will have drama as well as some cheese moments, because who doesn't like a good cheesy moment every now and again? I hope you all enjoy!!

Chapter 3

Hangovers and Friendship

Draco woke up with a splitting headache. Groaning, he looked around groggily, confused about where he was. He was in a half-furnished room with fairy lights ringing around the room, stopping halfway. Draco was sleeping on the unfurnished side, his belongings barely put away with only his laptop on the desk. He was wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else, his pale twink body on display, not that it mattered as the only other person was a redhead who snored loudly in his own bed.

 _This is my dorm,_ the thought came to his mind after a few moments. He was in his dorm, somehow he found his way to his bed with Ron in his, and they both looked whole. But what happened in between? He couldn’t remember. Sitting up fully, Draco turned to Ron. “Ron, hey! Ron, wake up!”

The redhead groaned and stirred. “Ron! Wake up!” Draco yelled louder and Ron gave a louder groan, “I’m sleeping mum stop it,” and he turned to his side. Draco took his pillow and threw it at Ron, the pillow smacking the back of his head.

“OW! Mum—you’re not my mother,” Ron said, sitting up abruptly and staring at Draco.

“No, and thank god for that,” Draco drawled, wincing at his headache. “How did we get home? The last thing I remember is us leaving the party.”

Ron blinked sleepily at Draco for a moment before grinning, “Seriously? Aw man that sucks!” He said, “You were awesome dude!”

“Awesome? What did I do?” Draco frowned.

Ron seemed to be fully awake and bounced up a little, turning fully to face Draco, “Well for one you downed fifteen shots one after another and then gave Harry a lap dance.”

“WHAT?” Draco yelled.

Ron laughed.

“You actually believed me,” Ron said, “You didn’t give Harry a lap dance, he offered and your face just like turned into a tomato and you ran to the bathroom. But you did down fifteen shots in ten seconds.”

“Oh god,” Draco groaned. He buried his face in shame, “You guys think I’m like a fucking messy virgin or something.”

“No, that’s just Harry,” Ron shrugged. “I think he was impressed actually; you outdrank us all.” Draco just continued to stare at Ron, blinking obliviously. Ron just grinned and stretched, “Alright so it’s like this,” he said. “We got to the club and you were acting really shy, so to open you up a bit, Harry and I declared that the boys do a drinking contest—that means him, me, you, Blaise, and Neville while Hermione and Daphne just watched disappointed. Neville dropped out after six shots, Blaise ten, and then it was just you and Harry in the end. You guys betted like a kiss or something and then you downed the fifteen shots in ten seconds while Harry could only do like twelve.” Ron smirked and chuckled, “Then the best part, you and Harry made out. It was kind of hot.”

“Oh god!” Draco groaned. How was he supposed to face him now? Hell, how was he supposed to face anyone? _I came here to escape and instead, I ended up hooking up with Harry Potter and I don’t even remember it._ He looked up at Ron and said pleadingly, “Please tell me you are kidding.”

“Nope, I’m dead serious on that,” Ron said. Draco groaned and pressed his hands harder on his head.

“God my head,” he moaned.

“Come on, I know a fix me up,” Ron said, throwing off his blankets and grabbing for a pair of jeans. Draco quickly looked away and then rolled out of his own bed to get dressed, slower than Ron as he wanted to fix his hair while Ron just rubbed his hand through his. Draco grabbed his keys out of habit and followed Ron.

“Cool chains, what is that?” Ron asked as they walked down the hallway to the stairs. Draco looked down to see Ron was pointing at one of his keychains. Draco looked down and blushed a little, Ron was pointing at one of his nerdier keychains. It was a black sword that also looked like a key.

“It’s Oblivion,” Draco answered, sounding a little embarrassed. “It’s uh… from _Kingdom Hearts._ ”

“Oh, cool!” Ron said though he looked a little confused. “My brothers loved that game.”

“Yeah, it came out at the perfect time for me,” Draco smiled, looking at the keychain fondly. “In fact, I even dressed up as one of the characters one time, with Daphne.”

“Oh?” Ron looked at Draco amused, “Well now I have to see this! Please tell me Daph looks embarrassing, I need something on her!”

Draco smirked through his headache, a surge of his old confidence and cockiness swelling as he pulled out his phone, “Of course I do,” he said as he scrolled through his pictures. He found the picture and pressed it before tilting his screen to show Ron.

Draco and Daphne looked noticeably younger, around fourteen or fifteen. Draco had product in his hair, making it look spiky as he wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper that looked like an _X._ Over this, he had another jacket, white, and opened. Both jackets were short-sleeved, and on his wrists, Draco had black and white wristbands on his left wrist and a plain black ring on his left index finger, and a white ring on his middle finger. His pants were two-colored, the long part from the bottom to above his kneecap was beige and connected to the rest of the pants which was a dark-colored cloth with buttons. Draco was holding what looked like a larger version of his keychain and smiled at the camera as he held the massive Keyblade over his shoulders. Daphne, on the other hand, seemed to wear a much simpler costume.

Daphne’s hair looked lighter, almost matching Draco’s natural blond hair, and wore a plain white, lace dress that reached her mid-thighs and light blue sandals. She was holding a sketchpad and smiled softly into the camera.

Ron looked at the picture for a while, “Wow,” he said, whistling, “you actually wore all that?”

“Yeah, we went to a convention,” Draco nodded, smiling at the memory. “Of course, Daphne brought regular shoes with her too. Though knowing her, she would have loved to walk around in a full Naminè costume all day, but her mother wouldn’t allow her to do that.”

Ron laughed and stared at the picture, “You look nice though, but I don’t see how I can use this for blackmail! I was hoping she would be looking goofy, but that’s a pretty dress.”

Draco laughed and smiled, putting his phone away. “Yeah there is barely any time that Daphne looks less than pretty,” he said fondly. “Though she can look scary.”

“You don’t need to tell me,” Ron muttered, “One time she and Hermione wanted to do our make-up! Can you believe that?”

Draco laughed louder. “You too?” he said, “Oh my god! She chased me for a mile one time in freshman high school because she heard that I wanted to try out for cheerleading. I didn’t do it but just the thought of it made her scream so loudly.”

“Why didn’t you do it?” Ron asked.

Draco shrugged, however, he frowned slightly at the memory. His parents hated the idea. Completely so that Mr. Malfoy had the gull to slap Draco right in front of his grandparents, snarling angrily about how a Malfoy would never defile themselves and go so low to do “such a pathetic activity.” He shook his head to clear the memory and looked at Ron, “Just didn’t work out,” he said.

“Ahh, that sucks,” Ron hummed. “You did anything else in high school?”

Draco thought for a moment, “I sang,” he said, “There were some amateur competitions that I entered and won, but uh mostly I just hanged out with Daphne.” _And him,_ Draco thought, Theo floating in his mind before he could help himself. He shook his head and frowned. “Anyway, what about you Weasley?” They stepped out into the morning light, Ron still leading the way. Draco faintly recognized that they were heading towards the small café. “Come on, Neville’ll heal our hangovers,” Ron grinned. Draco nodded.

“So, you sing?” Ron asked as they entered the café. It was a nice place with a modern sleek aesthetic. Music was playing softly, and it was barely filled with other students, suffering the morning. They walked up to the counter where they saw a large spread of various pastries and cakes under a glass container, and in the back large machines with many pots with sweet, delicious coffee that made Draco groan in need.

“Morning Ron! Morning Draco!” Neville said merrily behind the counter, “What can I get you?”

“Two morning glories,” Ron grinned, “and a large black coffee. Draco, what do you drink?”

“Can I get a Red Eye and a large iced coffee?” Draco asked. Neville nodded and turned to prepare the drinks after the two paid. He handed them the three drinks and smiled, “Your food will be with you guys in a bit. Ron, regular table?”

“Of course,” Ron said. Draco gave a yawn, muttered a sorry, and by the time they reached a small booth by a window, he already drank half of his Red Eye drink. “You really need that much caffeine?” Ron asked.

Draco glared at Ron, keeping the gaze as he sipped his drink slowly. Ron just grinned and held his hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay I get it,” he chuckled.

Draco placed his cup down and sighed, “I just have a bit of a coffee addiction, it was kind of big in my home. This,” he points to his iced coffee, “is for all morning.”

“I get you,” Ron nodded. “So, uh back to the singing,” he grinned.

Draco’s cheeks started to blush gently as he smiled at the good memories. “Yeah, I grew up singing and learning the piano from my grandparents. My father didn’t approve, but my mother surprisingly did. When I was young, I sang for my grandparents and their friends, then when I was in high school I started entering amateur competitions and won a few.”

“That’s amazing!” Ron grinned, “you know, I can play an instrument too.”

“Really?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, the guitar,” Ron grinned, “Boys love a guitarist,” he winked. Draco rolled his eyes but laughed softly as he took another sip of his drink. “But yeah, been learning how to play the guitar since I was fourteen,” Ron continued. “My brother Charlie played it, it’s actually how he got his husband.”

“Ohh,” Draco nodded.

“Yeah,” Ron grinned

Neville arrived at that moment with two plates of eggs, bacon, and a couple of pancakes. “Here you are,” he said, “sliding the plates on. “Hey Ron, is the practice still on for later tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course, Blaise says he’s clear for the day right?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, he only has classes in the morning,” Neville nodded. Draco looked between the two confused and frowned slightly.

The two saw this and Ron explained, “Oh! Neville, Blaise, and I practice with each other.”

“Ohh, that’s cool,” Draco hummed.

“Draco was just telling me that he sings, isn’t that amazing?” Ron grinned. Neville stared at the two for a second before grinning as well, “Really? That’s amazing! Draco, would it be too much to ask you to sing for us?”

“Sure, why not,” Draco shrugged. “Singing’s fun.”

“Amazing!” Neville cheered, “How about we talk to Blaise about it, and we meet up during the weekend for it? Saturday perhaps?”

“Sounds alright, unless you guys are busy,” Draco shrugged. He thought for a moment and looked at Ron, “by the way, what even is your major, Ron?”

Ron blinked and looked at Draco, “Huh?”

“Your major,” Draco said, “I want to know what it is, see if our class times will match up good or not. Because I would rather not have a roommate who I only see late at night and on the weekends.”

“Oh, yeah well I’m in engineering, I’m really good with my hands, you see,” Ron smirked. “Neville’s in some herbology thing, right Nev?” he asked, looking up at Neville.

“Yeah, specifically I’m working to become a Horticultural Scientist, but that’ll take a while,” Neville nodded.

“He’s actually really smart believe it or not,” Ron said.

“HEY!”

Ron just grinned innocently. Neville huffed and shook his head, “I should get back behind the counter. Enjoy your food Draco,” he smiled friendlily at Draco and gave Ron a playful glare before going back. Ron just continued to smile, “He loves me,” he sighed.

“That’s a weird way of showing it,” Draco muttered.

Ron shrugged, “It’s true though, I’ve seen some of the homework Neville had to deal with and it looks horrible! I don’t get how he and Hermione can go after their majors, they’re like super difficult.”

“What does Hermione do?” Draco asked curiously.

“Hermione’s in Political Science,” Ron said, scrunching his nose a bit. “You won’t believe the things she has to read! Let alone write about!” He took a bite of his eggs for emphasis and nodded. “Anyway this is no way to diss either of them, like I said, they’re brilliantly smart.”

Draco hummed and started to eat as well. The food was delicious and he forgoes manners for a moment as each bite helped him with his hangover. Ron swallowed and asked, “So how about you Malfoy? What’s your major?”

“Oh,” Draco said with pink dusting his cheeks, “I’m uhh actually undecided still. I’m just working on my core classes and still figuring out what I want to do.”

“Cool,” Ron nodded, “Then we should share some classes maybe, I still have some general classes to do.” He grinned and Draco shrugged, “Maybe, here’s my schedule.” He pulled his phone out and pulled up the screenshot of his schedule. He handed it to Ron, who read it eagerly. “SCORE!” he screamed, causing Draco to flinch and look around embarrassed as people turned to stare at the idiot who dared to ruin their quiet morning. “We got British Literature and Intro to Science together!” he grinned, “Harry’s in both of them too!”

“O-Oh,” Draco said, his cheeks betraying them as they blushed a dusty pink. “What is his major?”

“He’s in Physical Therapy,” Ron said. “You know those guys who like to give massages or something to athletes and help people learn to walk after a long stay in the hospital? That stuff.”

“Oh, that’s actually really sweet of him,” Draco hummed. “My grandmother needed physical therapy one time after a bad spill. Her therapist was very nice, and she loved the treats my grandfather and I made.”

“Damn Draco you do it all!” Ron whistled. “You can cook, make drinks, and sing! How are you still single? Any man worth his salt would have gotten you by now.”

Draco frowned. The mood around the table immediately soured as the blond started to turn into himself, Theo laughing at the forefront of his mind. He could smell him, see that cocky smirk of his as though the man was standing right in front of Draco. _“Yeah Malfoy, tell the nice Weasley why nobody would date you?”_ Theo’s voice mocked. Draco whimpered audibly and shook his head.

Ron seemed to have felt the horrible vibes coming from Draco and said, “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Draco said In a small voice.

Ron nodded and quickly changed the topic as they talked. He sounded like a small kid excited to get to know his new friend, asking any and every question he could think of, with Draco from favorite colors (green and silver) to favorite types of music (classical and Broadway with some pop and indie) and favorite type of food (homemade). They ate through their breakfast, and Draco did in fact felt completely better, almost like magic. Ron grinned at that and offered to show Draco around the campus, which Draco immediately agreed to. Just outside, they ran into Daphne.

“Draco! There you are, how are you feeling?” she grinned, hugging Draco.

“Better,” Draco said, “Ron cured my hangover.”

“That’s good,” Daphne smiled. She watched Draco carefully, and he had a feeling he knew what she was thinking about. “I’m fine,” he insisted. “Honestly, Daphne.”

She frowned, still not looking convinced, but shook her head. “We are still having that talk, Draco,” she warned.

“I know,” Draco said, “But can I have some classes first? I still don’t feel fully situated.”

“Okay, but don’t think you can put it off forever,” Daphne warned. She grinned a second later and hooked her arm in Draco’s, “So, shall we give a tour?”

“I was going to do that,” Ron pouted but Daphne just smiled pleasantly.

“And you would just show him the gym and cafeteria Ron, come on Draco, let’s actually show you something useful,” Daphne said with an easy laugh. Ron grumbled but went along with the two as he and Daphne took charge of showing Draco around the campus.

They spent the rest of the day with this impromptu tour, Ron dragging the two to show his favorite places while Daphne made sure to point out the buildings that held classes, they were all fat short buildings, looking more like defensive walls than an educational hall, as well as where the library was but did not go in. They had lunch in the cafeteria, and afterward, Ron made sure to show off the gymnasium and the gym under it. “Harry has his classes here too,” Ron said, “The health majors all have their health classes or whatever in the classrooms down here, as well as in the building next to here.”

“Makes sense,” Draco hummed, “I mean this is next to a gym.”

“Yeah,” Ron grinned. “Anyway, that’s everything I can think of, how about you Daphne?”

“He saw where his classes will be,” Daphne hummed thoughtfully, “there’s also a small theater, but I don’t think you’ll care for that for now.”

“OH! Daphne! That reminds me!” Ron grinned, looking like a rather excitable puppy as he hopped slightly. “Draco said he’ll sing for me!”

“Oh? That’s nice,” Daphne hummed. She gave Draco a small smile and said, “I’m happy you’re still singing.”

“I never stopped,” Draco said a little too defensively. “Besides, it’s just singing, it’s not that much.”

“Still, it’s nice seeing the old you come out,” Daphne said. She and Draco shared a knowing look while Ron looked between the two confused. The redhead frowned and interrupted their moment by asking, “What do you mean by that?”

Draco took a step back and instinctively held his arms. He hated that he reacted so cowardly at even the faintest mention of _him_. He was supposed to be strong, confident, cocky even! But just the faintest hint of Theodore Nott, and he felt like the same crying scared teen that Theo found. “Nothing,” he said rudely. “Forget she said it.”

“O-Ohh okay,” Ron frowned. “But Draco—”

“I said forget it!” Draco yelled. “Can’t you listen, Weasley!?”

“Draco!” Daphne snapped, “That’s enough. Ron’s alright, he’s just worried.” She turned to Ron and shook her head, “Stuff happened, Draco’s fine now, and it’s only up to him if he wants to share about what happened. Do not press him. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Ron said, sounding a little fearful as Daphne glared at him. “Um, sorry Draco.”

“It’s fine,” Draco said, still sounding stony. “Just show me the gym. Or better yet a track, I feel like running.”

“Yeah, okay, how about we work out together?” Ron suggested, offering a small smile. Draco sighed and agreed. The three returned to Draco and Ron’s dorms, and Daphne made herself comfortable on Draco’s bed claiming, “We’re all mature here, and I’ve seen you in your underwear when I made you wear that dress Draco, and Ron’s always wearing those flaming red boxers.”

Both boys scoffed but were left speechless. They changed into workout clothes that they did not mind sweating in, Draco’s shirt hugging his lithe figure. “You coming Daphne?” Ron asked.

“And get sweaty? God no,” she said. “I think I’m going to find and bother Blaise or Harry for a bit. I also promised to hang with Hermione later and get our books for class, make sure you don’t forget it, alright?”

“Daphne, I’m nineteen, I know to get my school books,” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

“I know, I’m talking about Ron,” Daphne said easily.

“Oh,” Draco said. He had momentarily forgotten that she and Ron were friends for a year. It felt weird, not knowing how the group was without him the previous year. How his new set of friends acted like, if they would be the same now that he is here or if they will change. Would they only tolerate his presence or try to include him in everything? Both thoughts scared Draco, but he didn’t know what scared him more.

Ron pulled Draco out of his thoughts with a slap on his back and grinned, “Come on,” he said, and Draco barely had time to get his _Airpods_ before Ron dragged him for an afternoon workout.

The gym was somewhat crowded, but Draco did not mind. He put his earbuds into his ears after Ron gave him a quick tour and he started on his routine. The two spent almost an hour in a half in the gym, Draco running more than six miles on the treadmill. They were both drenched in sweat and starving. They returned to their dorms to shower separately, and as they made their way to dinner, Draco had a strange thought.

 _Maybe things won’t be so bad here,_ he thought. _I don’t have any duties beyond a normal college student, I have a new set of friends and I’m even going to sing this weekend for them. Hopefully, everything will work out well, if not perfectly._ He smiled at the thought as they entered the cafeteria, only to stop at the sight of a devilishly handsome raven-haired young man who grinned and ran towards the two of them. “Draco! Hey, how are you?” Harry Potter asked, and Draco’s cheeks turned rosy. _Almost perfect… I just need to learn how to survive Harry Potter._


	4. Classes

Chapter 4

Classes

Draco’s first class was his English course at 9 am. It was a general introduction course to English, the type of class that every student usually has in their Freshman or Sophomore year. It was taught by a rather nice-looking professor with sandy hair and mustache called Professor Lupin. Draco and Ron shared the class, and while Ron just wanted to sleep in, Draco dragged the redhead out of the warm comfort of his bed in order to make it to class on time, which according to Draco was five minutes before the class started. There was only a handful of students there, and Professor Lupin stared at the two, blinking, before smirking, “Ron Weasley actually on time for class? The world must be ending. Just wait until I tell my husband about this.”

“You know him?” Draco asked, looking at Ron, who shrugged.

“Dude’s husband is one of my mechanic's teachers, he has a sick motorcycle! The thing can fly on the road like nobody’s business,” Ron said.

“And he will be just thrilled to hear that you referred to your professor, and his husband, as just ‘dude,’” Professor Lupin said, although he was smiling. He looked at Draco for a moment, “You’re not in the Engineer’s track, are you? I do not think we’ve met.”

“No sir, my name is Draco Malfoy, uhh, I just transferred here, I’m undecided at the moment,” he said.

“That’s alright, that is perfectly fine actually,” Professor Lupin said, nodding. “Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat wherever you like—and I hope you like Shakespeare, I tend to do him first just to get him out of the way.”

“Uhh not really, sir,” Draco said.

“A doubter then—don’t worry, hopefully, you’ll learn to appreciate the Bard’s words, I’m afraid your friend here is a lost cause,” Professor Lupin chuckled.

“Hey!”

“But he is an excellent engineer student from what Sirius tells me, so who knows,” Professor Lupin gave the two a grin and a shrug before dismissing them to sit down. Draco turned and stopped in his tracks while Ron kept walking. In the back, lounging on his phone with his chair tilted back and feet on the desk was none other than Harry Potter.

His cheeks immediately began to grow red as he followed Ron towards the back of the class. Harry was in the corner, so there was one seat next to him available. He gave a thankful sigh when he saw Ron automatically going for it. Harry looked up immediately and looked past Ron to Draco. He gave an impish smile and said, “Draco! Sit next to me, there’s a spot open.”

Ron stopped. He looked between the two and shrugged, sitting at the desk on the other side of the free desk. Draco still did not move for a second. He had to force his feet to move, certain that his face was as red as a tomato, and when he reached the desk he sat down rather mechanically. Harry was smirking at this and he stretched, his shirt lifting slightly to reveal a tantalizing view of skin and pubic hair. Draco swallowed hard. “So how are you this morning, Draco?” Harry asked innocently but his tone and movements were anything less. Draco looked at Harry’s face, which was his first mistake. He seemed to be several times more beautiful and sexy today, all of his piercings in, two silver studs in his ears, and an industrial bar at the top.

“I—I, good, yeah good,” Draco floundered hopelessly. “My morning was good.”

“Didn’t see you at the cafeteria this morning, or anywhere,” he said.

“We just dipped into the café to get coffee, Ron didn’t want to get up,” Draco said, holding up his own cup of iced coffee.

“Ohh, cool,” Harry hummed. He leaned towards Draco, his eyes never leaving the blond’s, and he opened his mouth gently, using his tongue to get the straw in his mouth before sipping slowly. Draco just sat transfixed, stunned at the thought that Harry Potter would steal his coffee. _What is his deal?_ He thought but he couldn’t bring himself to yank his drink away. He just held it steady as Harry drank. The taller raven-haired leaned back, licking his lips satisfied as he smirked at Draco, “Tastes great, but it could use a little hint of sugar,” he purred.

“Oh really?” Draco asked, and he took a sip of his drink. He froze when he realized what he did, but he kept on drinking anyway. _Don’t let Potter walk over you, Draco! Are you a Malfoy or not?_ He scolded himself. He pulled his drink away and said, “I don’t know Potter, it tastes perfect to me, maybe you need to check your tastebuds?”

“Only if you check them for me,” Harry smirked.

“Please, I’m sure you’re a big enough boy to check that yourself,” Draco said. “Besides, I tend to only check men’s tastebuds, real men that is.”

“Oh? So I’m not a real man?” Harry asked, puffing up his chest. Draco could almost see his nipple piercings through the shirt. He surprised himself at how calm and collected he was when he said, “I don’t know Potter, but from what I saw you must be such a little boy. Someone needs to correct you.”

“As long as that correction comes with a punishment, I would be down for anything,” Harry purred. “How would you like to punish me, sweetie?”

“You’re smooth Harry,” Draco chuckled, “but you tripped at the last moment, dear. Try better next time.”

“Don’t worry Draco, I will,” Harry said with a chuckle. Draco just rolled his eyes and relaxed in his chair, pushing away any worry or anxious freak-outs that were bubbling up. He did promise himself not to fall in love so fast after Theo, he needed to be careful, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be himself and flirt? Does it?

Before he could answer any of his questions, Professor Lupin closed the door and said, “Right, time to begin. I know that this is a general course that we all need, but still, I hope to make this an enjoyable course. My name is Professor Remus Lupin. A little bit about me: I’m actually a graduate of Hogwarts, I’ve gotten both my bachelor's and masters here, I’ve taught secondary for a couple of years before deciding to get my doctorate, which was fun and something I advise you guys to never do. I’ve been teaching here ever since along with my husband Sirius Black who works for the Engineering School. I look around here and I can see some familiar faces from him, Weasley, Goyle… Crabbe, oh and Miss Brocklehurst, so good to see you all today.” He looked around and smirked when he saw Harry, “And not listening already, are you Harry?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, sir,” Harry said, grinning but he put his feet down. Draco looked at the two and wondered how they knew each other. Professor Lupin just grinned and started attendance before going on a breakdown on the life of William Shakespeare.

Draco was surprised to actually be interested in Professor Lupin’s explanation. He actually took notes, preferring the old school method of using a pen and notebook just as Harry he saw, and an hour passed by too quickly for Draco to like. Professor Lupin dismissed them, and as Draco was packing up, he saw Harry staring at him. “What?” he asked.

“Can I be the Oathkeeper to your Oblivion?” Harry asked in a serious voice. Draco blinked and looked down. His keychain was hanging out of his bag, the Oblivion Keyblade out for all to see. His cheeks reddened and he quickly moved to hide it but Harry stopped him, grabbing his wrist. “Don’t,” Harry said softly. “I mean, I didn’t mean to embarrass you…” He pulled up his own bag and showed it to Draco. Dangling from one of the zippers were a few keychains, one of which was a white and blue sword that was shaped like a spikey key-sword. “I like the series too,” Harry said, actually blushing.

Draco stared at him, “You do?” he whispered.

“Yeah! Two is my favorite, but DDD totally shows that Riku and Sora are an item,” Harry said, again with the same seriousness.

Draco gasped, “I know right!” he said before he could stop himself, “And there are people out there who thinks he’ll get with Kairi! I mean are you blind?”

Harry chuckled, “When’s your next class?”

“Not for half an hour, yours?” Draco asked.

“Same. Wanna go get something to eat and talk nerd?” Harry offered.

“Yeah, okay,” Draco agreed readily, surprised that Harry Potter could sound and talk normally when he wasn’t trying to flirt. He found himself liking it immensely. They stood up and waved goodbye to Ron, who had a class with Professor Lupin’s husband in ten minutes, and walked out together. “So, you played all the games?” he asked.

“Played? Draco I’ve one-hundred-percent each and every one,” Harry boasted.

“Bullshit,” Draco laughed.

“I got proof,” Harry said, “Come to my place and I’ll show you—I got the trophies.”

“Know what? I might actually take you up on that,” Draco chuckled. “For you cannot be perfect, Mr. Potter.”

“So you think I’m perfect?” Harry asked.

“That is still up for debate, your flirting skills need obvious work,” Draco hummed. “But back to _Kingdom Hearts_ , Sora or Roxas?”

“Sora obviously! He’s my homeboy,” Harry grinned.

Draco just hummed and shook his head, “But Roxas has the better character.”

“You’re just saying that because he’s blond like you,” Harry grinned.

“Oh? In that case, I should go for redheads like him too, shouldn’t I? I should ask Ron if he’s free later tonight.” Draco suggested. Harry’s face went red and he sputtered. Draco laughed, loving the sight of a Harry Potter lost for words. He walked out of the classroom and waited for Harry to follow, smirking at him he thought for a moment before saying, “But I think you’re lucky Harry, redheads aren’t my thing. Come on, I’m actually a bit hungry now.”

The two made their way to the café, Neville seating them immediately before rushing back to sere the customers. Draco frowned as he watched his new friend, “This place gets awfully busy, doesn’t it?” he said.

“It does, Neville’s always looking for helpers,” he said. Draco hummed at that and Harry watched him. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

“That I need a job,” Draco said dryly. “And I wouldn’t mind helping Neville out. Though I think I’ll apply when it’s not rush hour. Do you know who else works here?”

“Three others I think? A girl named Luna, two boys named uh Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner. That’s Luna,” Harry said, pointing to a girl behind the counter with long blond hair. “She’s a rather loopy one, but she’s good.”

Draco nodded and looked at Neville and Luna working before looking back at Harry. “Yeah, I think I might apply later today or Friday?”

“Friday would be best, Neville’s completely off then so he can teach you the ropes,” Harry answered.

“Then Friday it is,” Draco nodded. He stretched, “Anyway, favorite world?”

“Anything that isn’t Atlantis,” Harry grinned, “but seeing Daddy Triton was great in HD.”

Draco laughed, shaking his head as Harry gave him a shit-eating grin. “Sorry I like Daddies as well as cute twinks,” he said.

“What are we going to do with you, Potter?” Draco sighed, shaking his head.

“I don’t know, my parents have been asking that for twenty years,” Harry smirked. “But I can give you a few ideas if you really need them, Draco.”

“I think I know exactly what kind of ideas you are thinking of Mr. Potter, I am not impressed,” Draco said, “you are much more likable when we were just talking about how much better Roxas is than Sora.”

“As if!” Harry said, and Draco laughed as they fell into a light-hearted argument about which character was better. Neville came during that time with their food and drinks before leaving. They spent the rest of their time eating and talking about Kingdom Hearts before they had to leave for their next class, which Draco was shocked to see they shared.

It was a Philosophy course, taught by an old wizen looking man named Professor Dumbledore. He was weird in Draco’s opinion. Instead of wearing normal clothes, he was wearing what looked like lavish robes, a dark lavender color with stars. He was a cool teacher, relaxed and always blending in teaching with personal stories from his past. Draco wanted to learn more from him and had a feeling that if all professors were like Lupin and Dumbledore, he’ll be more than okay here.

With both classes done, Draco found himself free for the rest of his first day at Hogwarts. He asked Harry if he was free too, but the raven-haired beauty shook his head, “I got one class after lunch,” he said.

Draco nodded and thought for a moment that it would just be the two of them, however not a second later Hermione and Ron joined them, followed soon by Blaise and Daphne, and finally Neville. The small group ate in the cafeteria, talking mostly about their morning classes before those with afternoon classes had to leave. Draco was left with Daphne, and the two just grinned and hung out together, mostly talking about their childhood in California. It was nice, and Draco appreciated that Daphne did not bring up Theo.

The gang came together after classes were over, generally hanging out. Draco couldn’t help but notice Ron giving Blaise strange looks and decided to pocket that thought for later. They had dinner together, Hermione and Daphne dragging the boys into the library to study for a while before they separated to sleep.

And thus, Draco found himself falling into a nice schedule. He liked his other classes, which were rather plain compared to Professors Lupin and Dumbledore’s classes, but still, he found himself enjoying all of them. Ron dragged Draco to the gym whenever he could, and before the gang all knew it, it was Friday, and Draco was done with classes. He spent all of Thursday night working on his resume, even though he did not know if he needed it. He only had morning classes and was on his way to the café when he heard a voice, “Draco!”

He turned to see Harry walking up to him. He was just wearing a muscle shirt and dark jeans, which should not have looked good at all together but still did somehow when it was on Harry. “Going to Neville’s?”

“Yeah,” Draco nodded, he stopped and frowned, “You know, I never really learned the name of the café.”

“We just call it Neville’s cause he works there a lot,” Harry shrugged, “but honestly it’s something long, Gryffindor’s Rest.”

“Gryffindor’s Rest? Huh,” Draco hummed, “anyway yeah I’m going to go there now.”

“Great, let’s go,” Harry grinned. He winked at Draco and started walking with him.

Gryffindor’s Rest was surprisingly empty for a Friday afternoon, but that was for the better in Draco’s mind. He did not want anyone to see him actually being interviewed for the job. Believe it or not, Draco Malfoy never had a job before, sure he helped out immensely with his grandparents and parents (mostly when forced to by his parents) but he came from a background of money. He was certain that his father would cut him off once he realized that Draco is not in the same state as he was, Mr. Malfoy was currently doing business in England if Draco remembered correctly, but that did not mean that he would be left moneyless. His grandparents left him a decent amount just for him when they passed, and he was determined to let that grow through his own actions. He wanted to thrive without needing to worry about his mother and father ruining his life, and a job during college was just a step towards that.

Predictably enough, Neville was behind the counter as the two entered the café, talking with a pretty boy with black hair that looked around their age. He looked at them and smiled, “Draco, Harry, it’s good to see you! Can I get you anything?”

“You can get Draco a job,” Harry grinned, “I offer him to you with my personal recommendation.”

Draco’s cheeks turned red, but he stood his ground, glaring silently at Harry before turning to Neville. “I think it would be good if I get a job while I’m at college and I figured here would be best, both since I know you and I am familiar doing duties that are similar to this. I’ve regularly cooked, made drinks, and served my grandparents and their friends whenever we had company over.”

He pulled out his carefully typed resume and handed it to Neville, “This will be my first job but as you can see, I am no stranger to working,” he said.

“O-Ohh, okay,” Neville said, “I mean I’m the student manager here.” He looked at the resume for a moment, as if unsure what to do. “How do you feel about working under the crushing expectations of retail and having to deal with asshole customers who you have to be nice to?”

“I would say it sounds like I’m dealing with my parents,” Draco answered truthfully. “I’m under no delusion that this will be easy or always a positive experience.”

“Okay,” Neville said slowly, “Then you’ll start on Monday. We can go over your schedule over the weekend and see what days work best. I have to be here mostly all the time, but when I’m not, Luna’s in charge, she’s an alright girl.”

Draco blinked and stared at Neville. “You mean I have the job?”

“Uh yeah, I always need more help,” Neville said. He looked down at the resume, “Uh do you want this back?” Both boys blushed lightly as Draco took it back, crumbling it up, embarrassed at how easy it was and how overprepared and worried he was. Harry, however, just grinned and slapped Draco’s back.

“There you are, Dray! A proud member of the working force for capitalism,” he grinned. Neville gave an uneasy laugh as Draco blushed harder.

“Anyway, do you two want anything? Sort of like a celebration?” Neville asked.

“Is it free?” Harry asked.

Neville shrugged, “Why not?”

“Then yes! I’ll have my usual,” Harry said.

Neville nodded, “And you Draco?”

“I’m fine,” Draco shrugged.

“Okay—oh Draco! Ron, Blaise, and I have been talking, what time is good for you tomorrow?” Neville asked. “Would around six be okay? Then we can go get dinner afterward?”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Draco nodded.

“Nice!” Neville grinned, “Ron was planning on us going to Olive Garden afterward—”

“Excuse me?” Draco said immediately. “Weasley said what?” He glared at Neville, who jumped a little.

His cheeks reddened immensely as he stumbled on, “Ron was just thinking that, uh, since you’re half-Italian that you’ll be happy with Olive Garden after.”

“Wow… I’m going to kill him,” Draco said seriously. He sighed and shook his head, “No self-respecting person would ever touch that place.”

“Hey! I like it,” Harry protested.

“Potter proved my point,” Draco went on, an angry flare burning inside him. “No, you have a kitchen right?”

“Yeah, Blaise and I share an apartment,” Neville nodded.

“Then I’ll cook,” Draco said simply. “I’m assuming there’s a decent grocer or food market around here, I’ll get what I need during the day and come to your place around four to start cooking.”

“I want Draco’s cooking!” Harry said, looking excited. “Why are we meeting up again?”

Draco opened his mouth to protest as Neville interrupted him, “Draco’s going to sing for us, maybe even join our band.”

“You sing? Singing, cooking, love Kingdom Hearts, Draco Malfoy you’re my perfect man,” Harry said, mimicking as though an arrow was shot through his heart.

Draco just rolled his eyes and said dryly, “Then you haven’t seen me in a cheerleading’s outfit. I’ve been told to fill out skirts and dressings very neatly.”

“God yes, that is a sight I want to see,” Harry said, his voice deepening slightly as he stared at Draco lustfully. Draco stared back and shook his head.

“Pathetic, no class at all Potter,” he sighed. “Anyway Neville, thank you for this. I’m going to have to go have a talk with my roommate now, _alone_ ,” he stressed as he glanced at Harry, “can you please take care of him for me?”

Neville laughed, grinning at his friend, “Sure thing. See you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Draco said, and he waved goodbye. He left without looking back. He knew that Harry wanted to chase afterward him, and the thought burned his cheeks immensely. It was scary how quickly Draco found himself flirting. He swore to himself that he would do better, that he would focus only on himself so that he would never get hurt again. But he also knew that he shouldn’t be scared to live just because of what Theo did to him.

Theo was behind him. Draco had to keep reminding himself that. Theo was gone, left in California. He was in New York, he was far from him. He had a new start, a blank slate to make his mark. So why wouldn’t he give his heart the same chance?


	5. Love Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case this wasn't serious, this story is basically my cheesy B movie romance because, well, we all need a cheesy feelgood romance every now and again.

Chapter 5

Love Like You

Draco made sure that all of the assignments he had during the first week of school, which wasn’t a lot, were done after he came back to his dorms later that afternoon and Saturday morning. He left to buy food for Saturday night around one, but not before asking Ron some questions. “Any allergies I should know about? Food-wise.”

“Neville can’t have nuts, “Ron hummed. “Oh and Blaise really loves blueberries, they’re his favorite, along with strawberries.”

“You seem to know a lot about Blaise’s favorites,” Draco said casually. “Have you and he ever…”

“What! No!” Ron said quickly, his cheeks going red. “I mean no—he’s my friend.”

Draco chuckled, “Alright, well I’m off to get the food, you’ve texted me their address right?”

“Yeah,” Ron nodded, “See you there.”

Draco was not sure how or why, but as soon as he walked into the grocery store, he saw Harry Potter of all people leaning against a stand of watermelons, grinning like an imp-like always. “Hello Draco,” Harry said innocently. “Wanna try my melons?” he patted the watermelons behind him.

“If I say yes, I fear you’ll just get a rise out of it,” Draco drawled. “So you’ll either be helpful and push this cart or leave.” He left the cart in front of Harry, who immediately grabbed it. He grinned at Draco, “That’s not the only thing rising,” he said.

“I’ll make sure to put an end to put arsenic in the pasta and the sauce then just for you,” Draco hummed. Harry stared at him with a mixture of amusement and worry. “Kidding,” Draco said, rolling his eyes, “now come on, I would actually like to buy stuff instead of just staring at you in front of your melons.”

Draco walked away and Harry followed a second after. It was nice, in Draco’s opinion, having the raven-haired around. Through the fooling around and horribly flirty jokes, Harry was a good helper and could take orders reasonably well. The best part was that he didn’t complain when Draco insisted that they go through every aisle slowly, even though Draco already had a list of what he needed on his phone. Harry kept pointing out things he wanted and made small jokes, he especially loved it when Draco was comparing sausage packages. “Want to compare mine when you’re at it Draco? I think I got the biggest package.”

“Potter, your package isn’t even big enough to be shipped. Now, should I go for spicy sausage or sweet?” Draco said, not even glancing at Harry, keeping a smile to himself. Harry laughed loudly at that, and Draco allowed himself to blush as he decided on getting both. It took them almost an hour for Draco to get everything he needed, and Harry, being a perfect gentleman, loaded Draco’s car for him.

“How did you get here anyway?” Draco asked. “You drove?”

“Nope, skateboard,” Harry shrugged. “Can I get a ride to Blaise’s actually?”

“Fine, whatever,” Draco shrugged. Harry grinned and ran to get his skateboard, getting in the car a moment later. Draco had the address on his phone, but Harry decided to provide directions, pointing out where to turn and when all while getting in a debate with Draco over Kingdom Hearts.

“You take that back right now Malfoy!” Harry yelled as they stepped out of the car.

“What? It’s true! Kairi has no personality at all! All she does is just stands there and getting kidnapped,” Draco said, “She’s like a modern Princess Peach!” He went to the trunk of his car and started pulling out his grocery bags. “Hell if anything it’s a negative point in the series’ favor.”

“Are you calling my baby girl Kari a negative point of the series?” Harry demanded.

“What? No! I mean that romance that people think is there but clearly isn’t is a negative point,” Draco said, “Look I’m with you that Kairi deserves better, hell I was hoping that we would at least have a game where we play as her by now!”

“I—yeah okay you have that point,” Harry said. He made a show about picking out the heaviest bags, causing his biceps to bulge slightly as Draco just shook his head. “Anyway just admit that Kairi is a sweetheart who’s been done dirty, and you’ll be back to being a good boy,” he said.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Kairi is a sweetheart who’s been done dirty, as long as people aren’t trying to force her and her obviously gay friend Sora into being a couple,” he said. Harry laughed as Draco closed the trunk and Harry led the way into the apartment.

Harry told Draco that Blaise and Neville lived on the top floor. The apartment housed college students, so there were little to no strict rules about noise which meant that they were able to practice whenever they wanted. It also helped that the two went around soundproofing the place. It was a nice place, they walked into a large living room with a flat-screen television hanging on the wall with two old armchairs and a leather couch facing it. There was a large speaker from which music was playing, as well as a mic already hooked up for Draco to sing into the blond figured. Through an open window and archway, Draco could see a basic kitchen with a table pushed against the opened wall, stacks of random books and papers just left on there. A small hallway led to three doors, all opened and leading to, Draco guessed, Neville and Blaise’s bedrooms as well as a bathroom.

Neville was lounging on the leather sofa watching television as Blaise played on his phone when the two walked in. “We come bearing food and cuties, I’m the cutie,” Harry announced.

Draco just rolled his eyes and said, “Please entertain him, he’s impossible to deal with by myself.”

“You guys shopped together?” Neville asked.

“Didn’t mean to, we just ran into each other at the place,” Draco shrugged.

“Yup, totally innocent,” Harry said with a smirk. “Anyway, let me finish being his servant and we can chill.” The two brought the bags into the kitchen and the four made quick work in unpacking everything, Draco telling the three which can stay out and which had to go in their fridge, which thankfully had enough space for Draco’s need.

“So what exactly are you making us?” Blaise asked.

“Just something simple, we’ll begin with a small salad,” Draco said, pointing to a group of vegetables. “After that, we’re going to have a creamy Italian sausage pasta, which is basically minced sausage, onion, garlic, and red pepper flakes along with spinach at the end, I should have enough sausage left over for a very small thing of sausage bread, which is why I wanted to come early for this, I’ve already brought some pizza dough to cheat a little, the ones I’ve found are good quality thank god, and lastly, because my grandparents would kill me if I don’t include it, garlic bread.”

“That’s a lot of carbs,” Harry said, giving a low whistle.

“Carbs are good,” Draco shrugged. “Besides I’m just cooking for the five of us so it should be fine.”

“Wait, five?” Blaise frowned. He started counting on his fingers and shook his head, “No, everyone’s coming. Draco froze and glared at Blaise. “What do you mean by everyone?” he asked, his voice going icy.

“Well us, of course, along with Ron, Hermione, and Daphne,” Blaise shrugged.

“Ron texted all of us about the food, I hope you’re not mad about it Draco,” Neville said, his cheeks turning red.

“Oh, that’s fine then,” Draco said, blinking. “I was planning on making enough for seven anyway. However I would have liked to be told about that beforehand.” He shook his head and frowned, “So when exactly do you want me to sing?” he asked Neville and Blaise.

“I wouldn’t mind hearing you sing right now,” Harry said. “Maybe I can find some places where you’ll sound extra lovely?’

“Ron’s supposed to be here in half an hour, but I think you’ll be busy cooking dinner for a while,” Blaise hummed, “I honestly was expecting you to just make pasta and red sauce maybe some meatballs.”

“I can—”

“Potter, shut up,” Draco snapped, glaring at the raven-haired boy who just grinned. “Where the hell does he get this from?”

“His godfather,” Neville answered seriously. “But uhh, maybe after dinner, unless food will mess something up.”

“No, it won’t,” Draco said. “Just give me a while to relax then I’ll sing some songs. Do you have any requests? Or just a general feel I should go for?”

“Whatever you want man, you’re the food and entertainment,” Blaise shrugged.

“Alright then I better start getting ready,” Draco nodded. He looked around and took a moment to familiarize himself with the kitchen as the other three left to the living room. Soon the television was on again, and the three started playing video games. Draco started to cut the onions and said without looking up, “Harry, I’m not done with you. Just be ready to help me at a moment’s notice.”

“I knew you wanted me,” Harry called back.

“Your hands are good for holding things and mental tasks, but I’m not sure about anything else,” Draco called back, and he looked up to see Harry grinning at him. Draco soon fell into a smooth groove of cooking. It was nice being in front of a stove again. It was something that Draco always enjoyed even if he wasn’t the best cook. It relaxed him and seeing the satisfied faces of the people he cooked for always made his day. He used to always cook for his friends and grandparents, but it has been a long time since he had the chance. Ron appeared along with Hermione and Daphne half an hour later, Daphne holding a couple of bottles of wine and Draco took Harry away, keeping the bad-boy in the kitchen full time as he had him help out. “You just want me in pinching distance, don’t you?” Harry joked.

“No, I need you to deshell the sausage,” Draco said, putting the packages of sausage in front of Harry as well as two large bowls. He showed Harry how to do it and watched him for a moment to make sure he got it. He was right, Harry was good with his hands, He effortlessly pulled the meat out of the casings, winking at Draco all the while with a smug smirk. “I had a few experiences with sausage,” he teased.

“Good, so did I,” Draco hummed as he turned back to his own task. He missed Harry’s stare and soon fell back into his comfort zone. Draco lost himself to the cooking, moving around the kitchen effortlessly, telling Harry firmly, but gently, what he needed to do, and, like a habit he almost forgotten, the blond started singing to himself gently.

His voice was soft, only Harry could hear him though Draco did not notice, he was too busy making the sausage bread. _“If I could begin to be Half of what you think of me I could do about anything I could even learn how to love.”_ Harry knew where the song was from immediately and smiled to himself as he found another thing that he and this beautiful blond had in common. Half of his mind wanted to yell out, to make a comment or start singing with him, but Harry suppressed those thoughts, just wanted to be lifted away by Draco’s singing. _“When I see the way you act Wondering when I’m coming back I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you.”_ Draco started humming and Harry swayed like a hopeless sailor caught by a siren’s charm. Draco continued singing and Harry stopped completely. His heart drummed as his cheeks reddened. He just stared at Draco Malfoy, stared at this beautiful man and all of his flirty jokes or double meanings just fell away.

Instead, all he could think about was him and Draco cuddling, lounging on the beach or some exotic city enjoying each other’s company. Harry will admit that at first, he saw Draco as some sexy friend he wanted to tease and have fun with. But there, in the kitchen just helping him out and listening to Draco singing, a single thought ran through his head. _I want this every day._

He wanted to hold Draco. To hug him. To cook with him! Domestic shit that he never even thought of before! And all because of Draco! Draco fucking Malfoy making him have these strange thoughts of domesticity. What was going on?

_“I always thought I might be bad Now I’m sure that it’s true ‘Cause I think you’re so good And I’m nothing like you. Look at you go I just adore you I wish that I knew What makes you think I’m so special?”_

_Let me teach you how to love,_ Harry thought. He wanted to push every bad thought and event that plagued Draco away. Wanted to protect him from the world and just hold him tightly. Harry wanted to scream ‘You’re not bad! You’re wonderful! Just from the week we knew each other you’re wonderful!’ but the words did not come. He was just lost in his thoughts and this new sensation he was feeling. He always knew that he wanted to find that one true love but to find it like this? When he was just browning sausage that he just deshelled for this beautiful blond Italian? What was going on? Harry didn’t understand, all he knew was that he wanted the blond entirely. Not just for fun, but for everything he wanted.

Draco finished singing, the rest of the lyrics coming easily as he felt the lyrics’ words and meaning personally. When he was done, he just reverted to humming to himself and moved on like nothing happened. Instead, he looked up to see Harry staring at him. Draco blinked and frowned, “If you have something on your mind Potter, speak before your last brain cell goes out,” he said.

“Go out with me,” Harry said quickly before catching himself, “Uh I mean—how about you and I hang out tomorrow—for dinner? My treat.”

Draco’s cheeks immediately redden. “Uh sure, that sounds good—but it better not be that diner or something cheap like Burger King or McDonald's, Potter.”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry said nodding quickly. He grinned brightly at Draco as though he was just told he could play with his favorite toy. Draco just hummed and turned around, hiding a smile as he continued to cook. “Go set the table then, Potter,” he ordered.

Harry nodded and took out the dishes Blaise and Neville had. They were a mishmash from different sets but all the same size, but it worked for Blaise and Neville, and Draco couldn’t help but admit that they had a strange homey feeling. Something that he never felt when he was living with his parents. They would always have the cleanest, fanciest china with not a speck on them, and if there was his mother would have thrown the whole set out and buy a new one. Draco shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. He wasn’t there. He was free with his friends.

Soon, he was done cooking and he and Harry set the table together. “Dinner’s ready,” he called out to the others who all stood up quickly. “Draco it smells fantastic!” Daphne gushed, “and it looks amazing!”

“Thank you for doing this Draco, I’m sorry that we sort of invited ourselves at the last minute,” Hermione said apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it, there’s more than enough,” Draco shrugged.

“This is way more than I thought you would make, Malfoy, damn!” Ron grinned. “What’s this?” he pointed to a loaf of bread.

“Sausage bread, the other is garlic bread. We have a salad, and the main entrée, which is pasta with sausage, spinach, onions, a bit of red pepper flakes all in a cream sauce.” He seated his friends and began serving them, giving them all a small serving of his salad as he told Harry to pour their wine.

“So what song are you going to sing for us, Draco? Any ideas?” Ron asked.

Draco’s cheeks blushed, “I have some but uhh, just don’t judge me with where they’re from.”

“Yeah, of course, no judge,” Ron said, nodding. “Just know uhh, we don’t do metal.”

“Got it, I don’t even sing metal,” Draco grinned. “Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.”

The sounds of eating filled the room and Draco smiled pridefully when he heard soft moans at the food, “Draco this is amazing!” Hermione said. “Great as always, god I missed this,” Daphne cheered. “Draco please cook for me every night,” Blaise begged. But Draco found his eyes falling on Harry.

The raven-haired boy did not comment yet. He just ate with a serious expression. Draco found himself swallowing as he waited, watching Harry take a huge bite of bread before sipping on his wine. Harry looked up and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry smiled, raising his glass. “My compliments to the chef,” he said. “Draco this is the best thing I’ve eaten.”

Draco flushed as the others raised their glasses. “Thank you,” he said softly. “It’s just nice to cook again.” He stared at his glass and took a long sip. Conversations immediately began around Draco. Hermione was bugging Harry about something he did. Daphne was teasing Neville over how he acted in one of the classes they shared, and Ron and Blaise fell into a serious conversation about guitars that flew over Draco’s head. It was noisy, chaotic, and Draco couldn’t help but smile at it. He felt happy, purely ecstatic. It reminded him of his grandparents. Of family dinners with his other relatives, his mother’s sisters, and their children as well as his grandparents’ nieces and nephews and their children. One person, in particular, floated in his mind, a woman a few years older than him who’s nicknamed Tonks. She always had the wildest hair and wilder stories. The more he thought about it, the more this table reminded Draco of the warm feeling he felt whenever he was sitting with his family, a warm feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Once everyone was done, Harry, Blaise, and Ron volunteered to do the dishes as everyone relaxed by the television. Neville was kneeling by the mic and sound system before waving Draco over. “You just need to plug your phone into this,” he held up a wire, “and we’ll be all set.”

Draco nodded and plugged his phone in, lounging by the microphone until everybody was ready. The microphone looked like a classic silver one, an old-timey microphone that made the old-timer in Draco smile. He waited until the boys were done cleaning and stood up, holding his phone. “Are we all ready?”

“Yeah! Sing for me, my angel of music,” Harry said.

“I’m almost impressed you know what that is Harry,” Daphne laughed. “But yeah, knock their socks off Draco.”

Draco just grinned and nodded. He held up his phone, the song he wanted to sing ready at the touch and he took a breath. The lyrics started immediately as soon as he pressed play, so he knew he had to be ready. He counted down in his head from three, then pressed play, and started singing.

 _“When you walked away You don’t hear me say Please oh baby Don’t Go. Simple and Clean is the way that you’re making me feel tonight. It’s hard to let it go.”_ Draco looked up to see Harry and Daphne grinning brilliantly as the others just stared at him as the guitar played. He smiled, his confidence returning, and he continued to sing. _“You’ve given me too many things Lately you’re all I need You smiled at me and said, Don’t get me wrong I love you, But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you’ll understand what I meant when I said, “No I don’t think life is quite that simple.”_

Draco continued singing, his voice angelic as he held the notes precisely and perfectly, his emotions matching the lyrics as the song went on. Like before he lost himself in the song, but every now and again he noticed the other’s reactions. Hermione’s eyes started to get watery as the boys, sans Harry, just stared at him opened mouth before grinning. Harry’s eyes never left Draco, mouthing the words silently. Draco grinned as he sang, staring at Harry the entire time. When he finished the song, he was breathing slightly tired and thanked Daphne when she handed him a glass of water. “So, how was that?” he asked.

“That was brilliant,” Blaise whispered.

“Please sing for us,” Ron said, Neville, nodding along. Draco blushed but smiled.

“It was a bit fun to sing it, and I don’t mind singing again,” he hummed.

“We practice most days and play at a local club and Gryffindor’s Rest,” Neville said. “We actually get paid to do it, it’s really fun.”

“Yeah and if you sing for us just imagine how many people will love it!” Ron grinned. “It’ll be fun Draco.”

“I’ll think about it,” Draco said, stretching. “But in the meantime, I don’t mind singing more for you. Do you have any requests?”

The six young adults all shouted suggestions and Draco couldn’t help but laughed. His old self loved being the center of attention. There was some sadness in that thought, thinking about how much he changed because of Theo, but now, with his friends, he couldn’t help but revel in this feeling and smiled brilliantly as he began to sing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I truly hope you enjoy Draco's singing. Obviously, the songs are not mine lmao.


	6. Not a Date

Chapter 6

Not a Date

Harry texted Draco where they were going for dinner an hour before he was supposed to pick him up, asking for the blond’s approval. It was a small Italian place that harry swore had the best pizza in the whole city, if not the whole country. Draco couldn’t help but chuckle at Harry’s enthusiasm and decided to dress the part. Since it was a small place, and Draco did not want to overdress, he decided to wear a pair of black jeans with a dark green polo-shirt. He usually wasn’t the type of gay to wear polo, but he had a couple just in case the situation called for it.

Draco was checking himself in the mirror before turning to Ron, who was spread out on his bed, “So what do you think?” he asked.

“You look fine,” Ron shrugged. “Why are you dressing up if this isn’t a date?”

“I’m a Malfoy, Weasley, I have to always look my best,” Draco said, holding his head up. “Besides, this is barely any effort.”

“It took you forty minutes to pick that shirt,” Ron drawled.

“Well, then why don’t you tell me how you’re spending this night?” Draco snapped. “Don’t tell me you’re actually just going to stay in all night.”

“N-No! Of course not,” Ron huffed. “I’m going out! It’s just, you know, I’m just chilling till then.”

“Why don’t you call Blaise then to ‘chill’ with you then?” Draco suggested. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to bring the Netflix too.” He laughed at Ron’s mortified face and shook his head. “Relax, I’m kidding.”

“Know what fuck you Draco! Who knew Californians would be such pricks!” Ron said, his face blushing madly. The blond just rolled his eyes and huffed.

“I’m just saying, it’s obvious you like him, well to me at least I don’t know about the others,” Draco shrugged. His phone buzzed and he glanced at it, smiling. “Harry’s here. If you’re going to stay in for the night, just try not to mess my stuff up? I still have my textbooks open for Professor Snape’s essay and I would rather not try to find those pages again.”

“Yeah, yeah, tell Harry I said hi,” Ron said. He waved Draco away. Draco left and walked to the elevator. When it opened, Draco stopped for a second at the sight of Harry Potter.

He was wearing an old leather jacket that looked older than both of them, underneath was a nice short-sleeved shirt and dark jeans like Draco. He grinned at Draco, “Hello, come here often?”

“I live here,” Draco drawled stepping into the elevator. “I take it you’re ready to go?”

“Yup! And I’ll be the gentleman and take you to the place, it’s a bit away,” Harry said.

“Oh really?” Draco laughed, “Please tell me you did not bring your skateboard for this.”

“Oh please Draco! There would be no room for the both of us,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “I brought my bike.”

Draco snickered, picturing Harry with a mountain bike or common bicycle pedaling down to his dorms. He wondered if Harry was serious about him riding that bicycle as the elevator rode down to the ground floor and opened with a small ding. “Come on,” Harry smirked, and he took Draco’s hand. Draco’s cheeks blushed but allowed Harry to pull him through the lobby and out the door. He immediately looked around for the bicycle. There was none to be found, and Harry instead brought him towards a black motorcycle. Draco’s heart flew to this throat and he had to swallow it down. “That is your bike?” he said.

“Yeah, you like?” Harry grinned. “My godfather gave it to me for my birthday last year. Gave my mom a heart attack. Come on, there’s plenty of room for both of us.” He winked at Draco and let go of his hand only for him to hand Draco a helmet. Harry stared at Draco as the blond put the helmet on before shrugging off his leather jacket, revealing his nicely muscled arms. “Here, wear this too, it can get cold as we ride,” Harry said, handing Draco the jacket.

“Oh, uh thanks,” Draco said, his cheeks blushing at both the sight of Harry and the thought of wearing his jacket. “I have my own jacket inside, you know.”

“Yeah but you look better wearing my clothes,” Harry shrugged. “Come on, we don’t want to lose the best table!” He got on his motorcycle and revved it to life. Draco followed and cautiously got on. Because of how it was, he had to sit right against Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. _Oh god, I can feel his abs!_

“Hold on tight doll,” Harry smirked, and they were off before Draco could comment on the nickname. Draco did not scream, no matter what Harry would claim afterward. But he did hold onto Harry tightly, pressing himself against the taller man and inhaling his scent, smelling like a mixture of leather and mahogany. One thing that Draco learned quickly was that Harry Potter was a speed demon. He seemed too natural on the bike, weaving in and out through traffic, and somehow catching each and every green or yellow light. Draco couldn’t help but feel exhilarated as they drove. The wind rushed past them, and the city seemed to become a blur around them. Though he felt comfortable, Draco could only imagine how cold it was for Harry who was jacketless and in short-sleeves. He held onto the young man harder, almost nuzzling into his back. He heard Harry chuckle, but neither commented on it.

The restaurant was half an hour away from how Harry drove. It looked like any other Italian Restaurant with its name lit up in neon. _Luigi’s._ There were a couple of tables outside, all full of families or couples. Harry parked in the free spot right in front and smirked at a little kid who watched in awe. Harry helped Draco off and smiled at him as he offered his hand.

“Aren’t you cold?” Draco asked, “Why did you give me your jacket?”

“Like I said, you look nice in it,” Harry shrugged. He pulled Draco towards the restaurant, smiling as Draco smiled and blushed. The restaurant looked alright in Draco’s eyes. It was nowhere near as extravagant or gaudy as the places that his parents and grandparents frequented, there was no way Draco could ever see his father stepping foot inside a place like this, but for that reason Draco found himself liking the place even more so. It was fairly lit with a large counter in the corner behind which Draco could clearly see several workers cooking various orders as three handsome Italian men around their age stay in front, smiling and talking with customers. One of them saw the two and waved at Harry who waved back. “Come on, I can see our table,” Harry said, pointing at an empty table near the back. “I’m friends with some of the waiters so I asked if they could keep that table clear for us.”

“Nice,” Draco hummed, looking around. Harry saw this and frowned, “I know that this is probably not what you’re used to—”

“No, believe me, Harry this is perfect,” Draco grinned. “So much better than the stuffy places my parents and grandparents dragged me to.” His smile faltered for a moment before smiling at Harry, “Anyway, let’s just sit down.”

Harry nodded, He wanted to ask more but had a feeling that his questions wouldn’t be appreciated, and Draco would reveal every bit of his backstory over time. For now, however, Harry had to focus on one thing: introducing Draco Malfoy to the best pizza in the world: New York Pizza.

“You know, I’ve lived here most of my life,” Harry said. “Grew up a bit north in Westchester, went to this awful all-boys private school for high school, before coming down for Hogwarts. I’ll admit that this isn’t the best pizza in the city, but it’s still pretty damn good, and better yet it’s New York Pizza! It’s so good with—”

“You know that California has pizza too, Potter? I grew up with rich people, but that doesn’t mean that I never had pizza,” Draco said. “Daphne and I used to go out all the time to have a couple of slices.”

“Yeah but that’s not real pizza, doll, this is real pizza,” Harry grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Did you really just call me ‘doll’ Potter? Do you call all your friends that?” he drawled.

“Only the cute blondes,” Harry winked.

“Hmm, then I’ll have to ask Daphne about this,” Draco hummed.

“Oh god no! I like living,” Harry said, laughing and grinning. Draco laughed as well as they reached the table and sat down. He took off Harry’s leather jacket and smiled when the same handsome waiter Harry waved at walked up to them, speaking with a heavy mixture of Italian and New York accent. “Harry! So good to see you again, how are you tonight? And who is this cute boy you brought here?” He turned to Draco and smiled, _“_ _Ciao tesoro_ _,_ _sei impressionato dal frigorifero?_ _”_

Draco laughed loudly, and shook his head as he answered quickly, _“_ _Solo se il frigo funziona davvero, altrimenti forse dovresti tornare a scuola per imparare l'italiano e restare con l'inglese._ _”_

The waiter gasped and looked between Harry and Draco for a moment before smiling broadly, “He’s a keeper Harry,” he winked.

“No, I just know Italian unlike you,” Draco hummed.

“I know Italian,” the waiter said, looking hurt but still smiling. “It’s just that I don’t need to flex that hard to impress. Anyway, you want your usual Harry?”

“Yeah, and a menu for Draco?” he looked at Draco for a moment.

Draco thought for a moment before shaking his head, “Whatever you’re giving Harry, I’ll have as well,” he stared at Harry challenging, “After all, you said that this is the best right? How can I judge if we’re not eating the same?”

Harry saw Draco’s smirk and leaned back, “If that’s what you want,” he hummed. “Two meat lovers then, and mozzarella sticks.”

Draco gave a soft scoff when the waiter left. “Really? Just meat lovers? Here I was hoping for a challenge, Potter,” he said.

“So you’re saying that you’re very good at handling large amounts of meat?” Harry asked, sticking out his tongue with a snicker.

“Only if said meat is worth my time, but if you want I can tell you a small, interesting fact about me, it’s especially good when handling large amounts of meat,” Draco said, he smirked and felt more of himself. It was strange around Harry he felt like he was two different people, the Draco that Theo made, and the confident Draco before Theo came into his life. He wanted to go back to that Draco. To be as confident as he once was, to be cocky, not overly so, and to have an air of superiority that drew people to him. Instead, after Theo, he felt weak, worthless, a husk running from his problems. He was still running, he knew that, but when he was around Harry Potter, for some bloody reason, he could feel sparks of his old self come into life again. Draco leaned in so he could whisper directly into Harry’s ear, “I never had a gag reflex.”

He smirked as Harry choked on air, his cheeks blushing a deep red. He sat back, looking as composed as ever. “So you see Harry, I’m sure I can handle any meat that New York gives me.”

“Oh we’ll see,” Harry muttered. The waiter came back a moment later with two glasses of water and promises that their food will be ready in a moment. “So, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?” Harry asked, taking a sip.

“Alright, nothing really to complain about,” Draco shrugged. “It’s different than my last college but different in a good way.”

“That’s good,” Harry smiled, “So, any favorites so far?”

“I mean it’s only been a week or so,” Draco said. “But I think I actually like Professor Lupin’s class the most.”

“Yeah, he’s a cool dude,” Harry grinned. “Remus and Sirius are amazing!”

“You know them personally?”

“Yeah, they’re my godparents,” Harry said, “Sirius is the one who gave me my motorcycle.”

“Oh, cool,” Draco hummed. “You’re lucky, having them that involved in your life. My godparents, I mean I saw them but… they weren’t really involved in my life so directly.”

Harry frowned, sensing something terrible, and quickly changed topics to something safer. Draco smiled, relaxing into his seat. His family was big, yeah, but it felt odd to him that they were not close. Yes, he was close to his grandparents, and his cousins, and a few aunts. But his godparents… Draco has forgotten the last time he ever saw Bellatrix or Rodolphus Lestrange. He pushed the thought out, scolding himself mentally as he did his best to focus on here and now with Harry.

Thankfully, their food arrived a couple of minutes afterward. Two huge slices of pizza both with bacon, ham, sausage, and pepperoni, and a serving of mozzarella sticks between them with a small cup of marinara sauce. “Jesus, I’m dragging you to the gym after tomorrow,” Draco muttered. Harry laughed and immediately grabbing his pizza. He folded the crust and took a large bite, moaning. Draco picked his pizza up with both hands and took a smaller bite. It was good, really good, and Draco immediately took a second bite as soon as he had room in his mouth.

“You’re holding it wrong, doll,” Harry said with a serious voice.

“Excuse me?” Draco said.

“Your pizza, you’re holding it wrong,” Harry said. “You’re supposed to fold the crust, pretty.” He held his own pizza for emphasis.

Draco stared at him, before shaking his head, “No cutie, you use both hands. Cause look, one to old the crust and one to hold the front, it’s called support.”

“It’s called getting a hand dirty that doesn’t need it,” Harry argued. “I mean look at that! Your meat will fall off!”

“My meat will never fall off Potter, not when I take good care of it,” Draco said. “Proper meat needs support—or are you admitting that your meat doesn’t need supporting?”

“Well there’s a way for you to find out Malfoy, and you can decide for yourself,” Harry purred.

Draco blushed but smiled confidently, “I think supporting each other’s meat is a third-date kind of thing, don’t you agree Harry?”

“So what you’re saying is I just need to romance you two more times?” Harry grinned.

“Three, remember, you said this isn’t a date,” Draco said. He folded his crust and took a bite like Harry and chewed slowly, his eyes never leaving Harry. He swallowed, took a sip of water, and grabbed for a mozzarella stick. “I’m also fairly good at dealing with sticks too,” Draco said. He dipped the stick in the marinara sauce and did a small show of licking the sauce off with a skilled tongue before pushing the whole stick into his mouth, going past his throat and pulling slowly away, taking a respectable bite.

“Malfoy you’re going to be the death of me,” Harry swore.

“Don’t die on me Potter, you’re much too hot and interesting,” Draco chuckled, his eyes moving from Harry’s face to his muscled pecs. Harry grinned.

The rest of their dinner was filled with double meanings and innuendos sprinkled between jokes and childhood stories. Draco told Harry every good memory that involved his grandparents or Daphne as they came to mind as Harry went on and on about being friends with Ron and Hermione since they were five years old and the antics they did much to his dad’s and godfather’s amusement. They stayed even after they were done, and when they left, Harry put his jacket back on Draco and escorted him to his motorcycle.

Once again, Draco pushed himself against Harry, holding on tightly as rested his head on Harry’s back. “I’ll take it a little slower for our stomachs’ sake,” Harry said.

Draco was thankful and just snuggled into Harry’s back. The raven-haired did drive slower and Draco found himself getting a little sleepy as they drove on. Harry’s body was warm, and the constant motion of the motorcycle made him feel like he was being rocked. Harry parked in front of his dorms almost an hour later, and Draco held back a yawn as they walked into the lobby. “That was nice,” Harry smiled, “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I did,” Draco nodded. He smiled and thought for a moment before kissing Harry’s cheek, “So, two more dates?” he grinned.

A confident smirk passed Harry’s lips, “Two more dates,” he said.


End file.
